Conventional supports provide a polyester filled or foam boot for support of a lower leg. Other conventional supports include an ankle foot orthotic (AFO) or foot wrap. Another conventional support includes an air chamber in a boot configuration. The air chamber supports a leg and heel above a surface of a bed patient when lying in a supine and side lying position, such as in a hospital bed.
The conventional supports have the disadvantage that pressure is applied to the heel or leg for maintaining the heel above the surface of the bed. In addition, the leg can be raised too high such that joints can lock, nerves can be potentially entrapped and the circulation to the leg can be compromised. In addition, the intraluminal pressure of conventional supports minimizes its ability to contour to the object applying the force.
Sequential or intermittent compression devices have been described which include inflatable sleeves. The sleeve is placed over the leg or foot. Pressure modulation is used in order to reduce risk of clot formation in the leg or foot.
It is desirable to provide a sequential or intermittent compression device in combination with a lower leg protection system for supporting the leg and heel when a patient is recumbent while maintaining neutral leg alignment without lifting the leg and heel from the resting surface.